This invention relates to an improvement on current birdbaths. A birdbath is an artificial “puddle” or small shallow pond, created with a water-filled basin, for birds to bathe and ‘cool off’ in, and drink from. A birdbath can be a garden ornament, small reflecting pool, outdoor sculpture, or part of creating a vital wildlife garden.
A birdbath requires regular maintenance. Maintenance may be as simple as a daily quick wash and refill, but it will depend on the birdbath materials. This is important because of the possible adverse health effects of birds drinking dirty water, or water which may have become fouled with excrement, algae, or fungi. Fresh water is important. Concrete bird baths tend to become mossy and, therefore, slippery—requiring an occasional scrubbing out with a stiff brush. Conventional birdbaths can be troublesome in maintaining. The ideal conditions for birds of varying sizes being largely a matter of depth and cleanliness of water. If the water is too deep or too shallow, birds will not or cannot avail themselves of bathing and/or drinking.
Applicant submits that there is no birdbath found in the marketplace that has a gradual sloping and/or multilevel bottom birdbaths that accommodates birds of varying sizes and species to perch, bathe and drink.